Star Wars:Luke's Apptentice
by E.S.Bonds
Summary: This story is about Kala,a young Jedi in training who can only feel the Dark Side


**Star Wars: The Youth Rebellion**

**By: E.S. Bonds**

Chapter I

Eighteen year old Kala was looking for the old generator. It had gone out again, so Skywalker had sent her out to fix it. The problem was that Skywalker owned five generators. So she had to look all over the place to find the broken generator .She took a small sip of water from her canteen. She would have loved to pour the whole bottle all over her hot face and let it stream down he short brown hair. But that would be a waste of water. If she would have gone into the house for more Skywalker would sigh and say "A Jedi should not need that much water. " Even though he always gave her more, she could no help but feel guilty. After all, he was the one that took her away from a life of begging on the streets. She wanted to please the old guy, but she couldn't get the hang of the whole "Jedi's strength comes from within" thing. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was not a "true" Jedi. Perhaps he was disappointed in her. That's all she felt like at the time, a disappointment. After all, her parents must have been disappointed in her. They had left her at the orphan's home at Mos Eisley .She had disappointed the matron of the orphan home by not being adopted at the legal age of fifteen, so she had run away from there and began to live on the streets. When she had been caught picking old man Skywalker's pocket, he took her in. The last thing she needed was to disappoint someone.

Finally she found the broken generator. Somehow the thing had begun to leak oil, and now sand particles were sticking to it. She took an air blaster from her toolkit and used it to remove the sand and oil. Then she put a patch on the hole from where to oil was leaking. Then she gathered her tools and went to the house." I fixed it." She called as she went in. "Good. Now you can concentrate more on your training today." he told her coming out of the kitchen holding a full glass of juice out toward her. Why did he always seem to know what she was thinking? She reached out for it, but he pulled it away." Do it the Jedi way." he instructed. Kala sighed, but stretched out her hand. She thought back on Skywalker's instructions: _Free your mind. Feel the Force .Think of nothing but the Force._ So far it was working. The glass was mere centimeters from her hand. This time it might actually work! But just as she had it R2-D2 rolled into the room, beeping all the while. He Startled Kala and made her lose focus. The glass fell to the floor and juice spilled everywhere. Luckily Skywalker had the foresight to use an unbreakable tumbler .Kala was furious "You stupid little 'droid! Did you short –circuit or something? Couldn't your optical sensors tell you that I almost had it?" Then she noticed something odd. The more she yelled at R2, the more he rose in the air. He was now at least two meters off the floor. She was so surprised, she stopped being angry. Then R2 fell to the floor with a thud. Skywalker whispered"Oh no, the Dark Side." Kala felt ashamed, she had used the wrong side of the Force. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Later that day, Luke came up to her room. He was worried about the girl. She hadn't come out for dinner, so he brought a plate of food to her. He knocked on the door"Kala, May I come in?" She didn't answer, so he pushed the door open with his foot. He saw her form lying on the bed, covered with a blanket. He placed the food on her small table. Then he sat down. "Kala, I'm sorry about to day .I know that it probably wasn't your fault. You had every right to be mad. It's just that, I feel like we've worked so hard and yet you still hold on to your anger. You need to learn that as a Jedi, you cannot hold on to past hurt. You need to let go." He heard no response, so he patted her on the head and left the room. R2 was waiting outside her door for him. He sighed and asked the droid "Am I turning into Uncle Owen?" R2 just beeped in his own caring way.

But what the two of them did not know was that Kala had already climbed out of the window. What they had thought was her sleeping form was only pillows and a helmet.


End file.
